


Exposure takes time

by Kidamon180



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Kylo Ren Needs a Hug, Microfic, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-10-10 14:20:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20529443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kidamon180/pseuds/Kidamon180
Summary: Terra's therapist prescribes a series of photo shoots to help recover from her body dysmorphia after giving birth to her son. Little did they know that it would also be therapy for photographer Kylo Ren. Known lone wolf and asshole. They must work together or fall apart trying!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first time for me righting in years! Please be gentle. I'll try to update when I can but I work full time and I'm a single mother! Please leave any comments! Let me know what you think!!

Gods! I thought giving birth would be the most painful, but boy I was wrong! That was the easy part. What came after was like trying to walk through tar. The postpartum depression had me by the neck and I no longer belonged to my self. The love for this tiny new soul was the only thing that got me through alive! My new son Apollo was the most adorable baby I had ever set eyes on. He was always clinging to me and had me wrapped around his finger since before he was born.

But what about me? That's why I had to start seeing a therapist. I neglected my everything and had forgotten who I was in to process of being a mother. I'm sure every mother does but I was alone. No husband, no partner, nothing but my mother's guidance. So what about me? How do I find myself again? One step at a time. First step was Dr. Rey Johnson.

I was stupid nervous about seeing her. I thought I was going to be judged or my worries and fears were laughable. TO my surprise she was totally understanding and wanted to challenge me to get out of my head and be myself. We had been working through this together for a few months now and she suggested the most absurd thing I could imagine, at the time, a photo shoot!


	2. 1.2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to challeng myself to post once a day with these mini chapters then I'll edit them and put them together. Please bear with me. ^_^

"You have got to be kidding me! There is no way anyone would want to do a photo shoot with me! I'm a mess!" I said, standing up abruptly. " Terra, I need you to calm down. When have I ever led you a stray? This can be a new way to get out of your head and see yourself in new light. It's your choice but I would strongly recommend it. I have a photographer already set up and ready fo consultation. Just one shoot? What will it hurt, dear?" 

"It might hurt what little self esteem I have left." I sighed. "With that attitude it will! Look, we have been making good progress. This would be the biggest and best step forward. I believe you are ready for this." Rey spoke while gently grabbing my hand. "Can you try, for me? For you?" I took a deep breath and meditated on it fir a second. Was my anxiety going to rule my life forever? No! 

"You know what, you are right! Let's do it!" I cheered excitedly "That's my girl! We will have a meeting set up for Saturday! I know you will do great!" Rey gleefully spoke as she gave me a hug! "I'll text you the address and time tonight! Give that sweet boy a kiss for me!" 

"Oh! Yes! I can bring him with me to the consultation, right?" "Yes but we will have to have him with someone during the shoot, if that's alright. I know this is kinda last minute." I shifted my feet for a moment then answered, "Yeah I can do that. I'll talk to my mom, I'm sure she won't mind." "Great! See you on Saturday!" I nodded and waved goodbye in acknowledge, then headed to my car. I had alot of processing to do.


	3. 1.3

One week earlier:

Kylo Ren is lounging in his highrise apartment when his phone suddenly starts ringing. "Who the fuck?" He says irritably to himself as he answers his phone. "Rey? What in nine hells are you calling me at 11 o'clock for?" "I have been racking my brain all night for brainstorming ideas and I finally think that I have come up with an amazing solution! I need your help to do it!" She chimed. "Meet Poe and I for coffee in the morning and bring an open mind with you." 

"Look don't be cryptic. Tell me now or I'm not showing up. You know how hard I've been working on focusing on finding a new muse." Kylo taunted back at her. "But that's what this is about! I think I might have someone to work with! This might be game changer for you but I neeeeed you to keep an open mind. I'm calling in on that personal favor." 

At that Kylo scoffed, "Is this really that important to you?" "To be Frank, Kylo, yes. And it will do you some good as well. When was the last time you picked up your camera? One consult and shoot won't hurt. Just come and have coffee and we can talk in out." 

Kylo mulled in over in his head. He had been somewhat of a recluse as of late. Maybe it was time to get out and atlest try this new project for her. "You know what, I'll be there. I do need to try and get out of the house. See ya there." He said tiredly as he ended the call and went to get ready bed. This better be good.


	4. 2.1

I was the first to arive at the Diner with son in toe. I have always arrived early, due to my rearing by military parents. Plus it's always great to get to places with my son early so to not fumble around with him, his snack and toys. I can get him comfortable and happy before anyone else shows. 

Rey and another man I have never seen before join us a few minutes later. He introduced himself as Poe Dameron. Really nice and approachable. If I'm working with him this should be fairly painless, but Rey was looking at her watch, like she was expecting another. Oof. 

When the second man came in he damn near stole everyone's attention, like he commanded then just from his presence. And fuck was he handsome! I tried not to stare but how could you not! He was so tall and handsome! My jaw nearly dropped when he came over to introduce him self as Kylo Ren and shook my hand. This was the Photographer?! Oh fuck!

I couldn't help but to put on the stupidest grin on my face. Nothing in my life I can say has been boring including this moment right here! I was done for. Heck. I almost didnt catch what he was saying right away because of my new infatuation for his voice. 

"So Rey tells me that you just graduated trade school, congratulations Terra." Kylo said as he was sitting down. Oh shit! Respond! "Oh thank you! It was a long 10 weeks but so worth it to get this epic new job!" I said in a rushed manner. 

"What is your new job? Do you like it so far?" Kylo asked as he crossed his hands on the table. " I work with military weapons" I said bluntly. The two men went still for a moment and Poe even spit out his coffee a little. "Really?! That's amazing! I was in the military. So at lest we have something some what in common!" Kylo stated with a small smile. 

"That's awesome! Thank you for your service." I spoke then with another dumb smile. He was already so perfect


End file.
